Sin like an Angel
by echosong258
Summary: They knew the difference in their standings and because of divine law they could never be together, yet they could not control their feelings. But their love was doomed to fail, and an angel was destined to fall. One-shot. Previously named The Girl with the Blackened Halo


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or Prisoner by Skip Beat!  
Hey everyone, for the record, this isn't a crossover. But the plot is strongly based off a skit in a manga known as Skip Beat! (Yes the exclamation point is part of the title).  
I had hoped this was going to be longer, but… well… anyways I feel I did ok.  
This is my first venture into this particular fandom.  
Let me know what you think.  
**

* * *

 _I became lost without realizing it, the day I laid my eyes on you.  
Even before time began, my kind has been at war with yours whether it is in story or in real life, yet I find myself imprisoned by a love that's cruelly beautiful._

 _Your voice, your expressions and attitude… they're like a bright ray of light in the darkness that is my world and I can't control my feelings.  
But your dangerous purity is more than even I could handle, and I can't get close to you without being hurt; I'm a prisoner in paradise because of you._

* * *

They had always told her she was far too curious for her own good, always in a teasing way. But maybe if they had said it more seriously, she would've stayed away. Earth was just so beautiful, full of color and life and more stunning than words could describe. The forest that surrounded a particular meadow, one so gorgeous it made her heart yearn something fierce, held a gateway that allowed those who lived in darkness, surrounded by fire and misery, to walk into the realm of man.

Something she could not explain insisted she go see the meadow, the very one she had been warned never to visit. All angels knew what it held and where it was; for they were shown from a distance the moment they could fly and told of the dangers the forest hid. Only angels of warfare could venture amongst the tress, for they were the ones who had the authority to challenge a being of darkness.

And yet she felt compelled, she had resisted her curiosity for so long that when the chance came for her to travel to Earth, it was all she could do to keep from abandoning her friends and arising suspicion.

The meadow looked as beautiful as she remembered; flowers so vibrant and trees with such essence… her heart nearly wept at its exquisiteness. How could they insist such a place remain forbidden? Why were only the angels of warfare permitted to gaze upon such an enchanting sight?

Movement at the corner of her eye caused her to turn, and she saw a being whose beauty surpassed anything she had ever seen before. She gazed upon him, upon a _demon_ , and wondered how her fellow angels could describe his kind as hideous monsters, repulsive, filthy creatures that lived to torment and basked in the suffering of others. He had bewitching pupils that looked like those of a snake that had caught sight of its prey, skin that reminded her of cold, unfeeling marble, sharp and dangerous fangs like those of a wolf about to rip into its victim's throat… and his wings! Wings covered in feathers so black it reminded her of an abyss void of life and hope.

She had never seen anyone so glorious.

If he was an incarnate of sin, she understood why humans struggled against temptation, for who could resist its charm if it looked as beautiful as him? As he approached her, she knew with all that she was that her entire being called out for him and would continue to do so till the end of time.

* * *

He was far too reckless for his own good. It was a natural trait his kind possessed and humans were such entertaining creatures. He found it so amusing to tempt them and watch them fall. Listening to their cries of agony and misery was an enjoyment he savored whether it was in the dimension of everlasting fire or in the realm of man. He often visited when he was not needed in the lower world, but perhaps if it hadn't been so gratifying to torture them he wouldn't have crossed into their domain.

They were so petty when he allowed them to see his physical form; wretched and spiteful as they fought for his attention, it provided endless hours of entertainment. Though their desire for his interest was understandable; if he who reigned over the abyss of eternal fire looked like an angel of light, who could resist the temptation of a demon?

He normally visited at night, when transgressions were at their peak and wickedness drifted amongst the shadows and preyed over the pathetic and faint of heart. Yet he found himself wandering through the forest that held a gateway to his world on a bright day that held such promise it nauseated him more than words could describe.

After he passed the trees and made it to a field of uninteresting flowers he found a being that radiated such magnificence and splendor he nearly fell to his knees. It was not his first encounter with an angel; he was no stranger to war against those arrogant and self-righteous entities who thought so highly of themselves simply because they lived in an enchanted nirvana. They were as stunning as his own kind, but her…

He had never seen anyone so exquisite.

Her vibrant skin glowed with an inward light that reached for his malicious heart, her eyes were filled with warmth that rivaled the sun and glittered like the stars that decorated the night sky and her wings were a dazzling white that displayed such purity and innocence he almost forgot his nature.

Angels were uncorrupted and pure… yet as he stared at her, he wondered how was it possible for an angel to personify sin. For a demon to desire an angel the way he ached for her was a violation of divine law, forbidden and inconceivable. But she was a temptation that rivaled the offer to rule over the cosmos and he had to have her. Regardless of how long it took or whom he had to annihilate, no one would keep her from him.

* * *

She refused to keep track of the days they spent together; time was such a frivolous thing and the moments they shared blended together so wonderfully… she felt as if she was counting towards an end if she marked each passing instant. Perhaps she was repressing the truth that their love could never be from her own mind. They were from two different realms, two different standings but little could be done for them to control their feelings.

She often hid from her friends and refused to let them see the toll her inner battle had taken on her, for they would not understand that despite how her nature rejected his, their hearts depended on the other. She only saw them when her body and essence felt strong enough that she was sure she could deceive the other angels, but she had failed to notice that one was not fooled.

* * *

He often met her on Earth, at the top of the highest tower of the oldest castle and it was so amusing to him, her flare for the dramatic was possibly one of her more endearing traits. There was nothing he wanted more than for them to be together, their relationship was slowly robbing them of their life force and he knew their time was limited. But a demon could never achieve redemption and although an angel could fall from grace, he wouldn't sacrifice the purity of his beloved.

It was shortly after he had arrived for one of their meetings that they were discovered, one of her fellow angels had followed out of worry and couldn't mask the horror she felt at the sight of her friend in the arms of a demon. Angels like her were the reason he had detested their kind so much at one point, and even though he loved one with all his being, he growled at the newcomer. His cherished jewel placed a soothing hand on his shoulder and parted with a gentle kiss, promising that she would return to him.

* * *

 _My dear friend, you fell in love with someone who will bring you nothing but pain, someone one who you would willingly sacrifice yourself for.  
But I do not like this man who threatens your life… day after day passes and I am forced to watch you grow weak, as your glow begins to fade… _

_I have tried to warn you, you will lose yourself if you remain with him! I know for the sake of his desires he will easily cheat and sacrifice you!_

 _He is selfish! Absolute scum!_

 _Yet my words fall on deaf ears… I don't want to see this; I don't want to see you lose your life. You are too precious to me._

 _No matter how much you love him, if it means keeping you safe, I will kill him. It's fine if you hate me, be angry with me till the heavens themselves have passed, I will put my heart and soul into it… I will erase him from existence._

* * *

He waited anxiously for their next meeting; each passing day seemed longer than the last, till finally he was able to fly to their tower. Surprisingly, he was there before her, and although he knew he no longer held even a fraction of his former strength he was willing to walk into the hands of death if it meant seeing her one last time.

Seconds went by till he finally heard the gentle beating of wings, but when he turned he found himself face to face with the friend of his treasure. The one who had held an expression of abhorrence when she first saw him now looked at him with eyes filled with anguish; such distress and affliction radiated from her he worried that something had happened to his beloved.

Tears suddenly fell from her eyes, and he backed away in panic. Those drops were forbidden past the pearl gates, how was it possible for an angel to cry?

* * *

She approached him with a heavy heart and reached for his neck as the words of her friend came back to her. Her fellow angel had said she was willing to lose her life to love him… that for the sake of her soul mate, for the sake of a _demon_ , she would give up her last breath and feel fortunate.

But she was sure the beast had deceived her friend, for how could a being of light love a being of darkness? Those monsters were shadows that haunted the genuine, instilled fear into the innocent and made the righteous fall. She wouldn't allow her friend to fall victim to a miscreation's charm.

Her grip on his neck tightened.

Even if it meant that she would be hated to the core and that her friend's anger would last beyond time itself, as long as the threat no longer existed…

* * *

He watched with everlasting patience as she flew towards Earth. He always did when it came to her. Hair the color of an autumn sunrise and eyes that glittered like pink crystals… how had he gone through so much of his existence without knowing of her?

But she was an angel, and he a demon. Yet his selfish nature refused to accept that they were to remain separated. Few were those who had a soul mate in either of their worlds, and he would be damned more than he already was before he gave up the chance to be with her. Nor would he risk shortening her life; he wanted to cherish all eternity with her.

With the blackest of arts he found that one of his fellow demons also had a star-crossed lover, one that was destined never to be discovered. It was a love he could use for his own gain.

* * *

She watched with tears streaming down her face, as the demon fell off the tower. And she listened as he looked towards the heavens and sent his beloved a final wish of happiness as he closed his eyes. For a moment, she wondered if he had truly loved her friend; that perhaps regardless of how cold-blooded he was, he would never sacrifice the life of the one he called his soul mate.

But no, if he had he wouldn't have risked her life. He would've stayed away instead of robbing her strength each passing day. Her actions were justified.

The angel fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands. She had done it. She had _killed_ him. The guilt she felt at her first sin and the joy of protecting good friend twisted her heart. It gnarled and tangled and she sensed the light she once held slowly fade till all that was left in its wake… was darkness.

* * *

The lives of their friends were a necessary sacrifice, and although her cries tore at his heart, he watched in fascination as her beautiful wings blackened. The glittering white became a deep, raven-ebony that reminded him of a hopeless and starless night.

Her hands lowered, and he noticed a malicious smile on her face as she looked towards the horizon. He took a step forward, and she snapped towards him; her crystal pink eyes filled with surprise.

"What is your name?" He asked.

* * *

She stood slowly, radiating grace and elegance even though she had just committed her first sin, but said nothing as confusion swirled within her. Hair that reminded her of a blazing fire, eyes the color of freshly spilt blood and wings as black as night… yet she felt no fear. He watched her with a tenderness that she had never thought a demon capable of, but still she was wary of him.

Was he after the life of her friend as well? Or was he sent to slaughter the angel who had killed one of his brethren?

She blinked. Was she an angel? She could not be as they were pure, uncorrupted beings and she was tainted with the crime of murder. And if she was no longer a holy being was she able to keep her name?

"I am Brick." He said suddenly.

And as she watched his crimson eyes took in her appearance, she knew that she could, for she had bloomed into a fallen angel.

"Blossom," She whispered, "My name is Blossom."

* * *

 **Wow...  
** **On another note that took forever to write and I also realize how odd it seems to be posting this type of story around this time of year. But inspiration hit and I went with it.  
** **For the record, the first and second part that's italicized, thats Brick and Blossom respectively. Then it goes on to the other two characters and transitions into Blossom and Brick once Blossom discovers her friend's secret. Also, Brick had already fallen for Blossom but he didn't want to die or have her die so he used black magic to get his friend to meet her friend so Blossom could become a fallen angel.  
** **Read and Review and I hope to see you again with other stories.  
** **Take care!**


End file.
